


W-Me (Shake it)

by Kaitee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitee/pseuds/Kaitee
Summary: Sho found himself arriving early before their schedule and accidentally heard noises from the greenroom.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	W-Me (Shake it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this fic out!  
> A friend came to me with the prompt "your pairing having loud, intense sex while a third part stands outside the door listening, aroused. They noticed and invites them to join in" and I just whipped this out because I had to duh.  
> The setting is in 2017, I used 'doors' era for their visual, and i think it just fits perfectly with sadistic aiba and all lol.  
> That being said, enjoy the fic!

1

Sho was quite early today, it was still an hour left till the appointed time for vs arashi shooting when he came. He can't help it, he just came back from shooting his new drama and thought that it'll be a waste if he went home first.

Well anyways he can take a nap in a meantime while waiting for the others in the green room, it's been a while since he had a nap and this is the perfect chance to recharge before yet another job.

As he walked towards the green room he yawned. Today's drama shooting took a little bit longer than usual, with the intern accidentally ordered the wrong catering and the director got angry at yet the same intern who just can't do her job correctly drama, his mental was drained more than he expected it to be and it made him very very sleepy.

He was about to open the door to the green room when he heard a noise from the inside. That's strange,  _ no one is supposed to be there _ . The members must've been still on the way here too. He tried to look through the dimmed glass but all he could only see was a figure, no, two figures, one on the floor and one seemed to be on the sofa. He couldn't see who it was clearly though, but still he wanted to sleep, so whoever is inside really annoys him. 

He can hear another muffled noise, this time resembling a moan. He stopped looking through the glass and looked around him, it seems that nobody is around here, which is well, normal to be honest.

He was startled when suddenly a clear loud moan can be heard from inside the green room and he can immediately figure out who it is. Another moan came out from the room, and another and another and- _Fuck._ He can feel his cock twitch just from the moaning, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to keep silent, but still a groan escaped from his mouth. He was no longer sleepy, but wide awake, and aroused at the same time.

_ "Masaki-ah"  _ Jun tried to say but ended up in a moan, that much Sho can hear. It was Jun and Aiba, out of all places having sex in here and being incredibly loud without worrying about other artist that might be in the next room.

Sho closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door, he was half-hard just from Jun's moaning. He didn't know he was that horny.

_ "Come Jun, come in my mouth"  _ Aiba's voice was muffled but Sho managed to figure out what he was saying in a low seductive voice, which made his cock throbbed.

Sho looked through the glass again to see their figure. From what he could see, Aiba was holding Jun's hip and his head was bobbing on Jun's manhood. 

When Jun came, he let out a loud long moan with his head thrown to the back revealing his long neck. Sho breathed in then, his cock was already hard, and he just needed to stroke himself to his release. When he couldn't hold it anymore he banged his head to the door, and left to the bathroom to jerk himself off while imagining Jun's flushed face and Aiba's face covered in Jun's come. 

Surely this was not what he had expected when he came earlier.

2

The next time Sho was early, he was afraid there's going to be another round of Jun and Aiba's sex, so he carefully approached the door and looked through the glass.

It was empty, and Sho was relieved.

Well not really, part of him was relieved that he didn't have to witness and hear their loud noises but the other part really hoped for more of Jun's fantastic moan, and Aiba's sadistic voice. 

But anyways that means the green room is free for him to use and nap and be alone by himself. He opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. He put his bag on top of the table and jumped to one of the sofa, taking up all the space and almost immediately fell into slumber.

He was woken up by the sound of Jun and Aiba across him. They were kissing, from the sound of it, and Sho mentally slapped him on the face, well he's glad his back was facing Jun and Aiba. He stirred but seems like neither Jun or Aiba noticed, and they kept doing their make out session, while Sho's trying to calm himself down

"Masaki- _ uhm _ -wait - _ ugh _ , Sho-san is here, we can't" Jun half-whispered. Aiba chuckled before he kissed the corner of Jun's lips. 

"But Sho-chan is sleeping, don't worry" Aiba said. He kissed Jun again, long and wanting. Jun parted his lips to let Aiba's tongue slip in again, and he moaned at the sensation. 

Sho was wide awake now, and trying hard not to stir, he had to pretend to be sleeping to let them continue. Well he could just wake up and make them stop so they won't disturb Sho in his slumber but then again he  _ wanted  _ them to continue. 

Ever since that day, Sho's head couldn't stop replaying Jun's moan. Every night, when his mind is free, he imagined Aiba kneeling on the floor and sucking Jun's cock and Jun pulling on his hair to let his cock in deeper. Then Jun's hips moved in the same rhythm as Aiba's mouth, and finally came inside his mouth, and Aiba obediently swallowed his cum and kissed Jun's mouth afterwards. He imagined Jun getting tied up on the bed and Aiba fucking him senseless, chasing their orgasm and leaving them breathless afterwards. It's wrong but he just can't help it, he's that hopeless.

So Sho just stayed still, trying his best not to move although he knew he was going to be hard later on.

" _ Aahh,  _ we're going to make him wake up," Jun said after a while. Aiba stroked his hair before cupping his jaw and bit his bottom lip before kissing him deep.

"Then we just have to stay quiet, you can do that no?" Aiba said in a husked voice. Jun stayed quiet, he looked at Sho before looking back at Aiba.

"You can do that right _Jun?"_ Aiba said in a low seductive voice that sent shivers to Sho's spine. Aiba's hand then slipped under Jun's shirt and pinched Jun's nipple, a small moan escaped from Jun's mouth. 

" _ haahhh, ungh _ -yes Masaki" Jun said, still moaning, his nipples were still abused by Aiba.

_ "Good, now take off that trousers"  _ Aiba commanded. Jun took off his trousers and his underwear, leaving him only in his shirt.

"Sit on my lap" Aiba said again and Jun did, sitting comfortably on Aiba's thigh. Aiba kissed his neck and sucked on his beauty marks, Jun tilted his head to the side to expose his neck some more. Aiba bite him but makes sure he doesn't leave a mark later on. He lifted his fingers and let Jun sucked his fingers and making it wet. The noises making Sho's head wild, he was already half-hard.

"Spread your legs, open wide" Aiba commanded and Jun followed. Sho's breath stopped when Aiba prodded Jun's entrance with one finger and slowly pushing in, Jun let out a groan. Aiba slowly pulled his finger out before pushing it inside again in a very slow manner, making Jun groan.

Aiba chuckled, "Eager aren't we?". He pulled out his fingers and inserted three fingers at once into Jun's hole again and began scissoring. Jun accidentally let out a moan before covering his mouth with his hand, in order not to wake Sho up. 

Sho's cock twitched, he's trying hard not to moan himself. He was already hard now, face buried on the sofa. This is hell and heaven at the same time, he thought. 

"Be quiet Jun, you don't want to wake Sho now do you?" Aiba said, his hand going in and out Jun's hole, making Jun's mind blank. His other hand slipped under Jun's shirt and played with his nipple. He continued the same motion while he captured Jun's lip and kissed him hard and deep.

"Or you want Sho to wake up and catch us doing it?” Aiba said while he unbuttoned Jun’s shirt and opened it to reveal his shoulder. He bit Jun’s collarbone while his fingers,  _ now four of them _ , fucked him. His other hand wrapped Jun’s cock, he squeezed it then rubbed the slit. Jun’s breath hitched, he whimpered under the sensation. 

When Jun didn’t answer his questions, his fingers hit his prostate making Jun moaned, before quickly covering his mouth again. 

Sho cursed himself,  _ this is too much _ , he was too aroused by this. If only he could move his hand and touch himself then jerked himself on the sofa. 

_ “Aah, hngg, fuck, Masaki-aaahhhh”  _ Jun tried to say but Aiba abused his hole and stroked faster.

“What now Jun?” Aiba asked again. 

“I don’t want to- _ aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh _ -wake Sho-san up” Jun hissed. Aiba chuckled, all his five fingers are fucking Jun and his stroke was fast, Jun was close, so close, and he tried to not make a noise, which he failed obviously. 

Sho managed to move his other hand and touched himself. He closed his eyes while listening to the sound of Aiba’s hand working Jun up and Jun’s satisfied moan. He was close too, so close. 

“Masaki I’m close” Jun half-whispered. Aiba kissed him hard and deep before he bit his lip again.

“Then come on my hand, come Jun” Aiba said in a husked voice. 

Jun came with a fairly loud moan, accompanied with Aiba’s moan too. Sho wished he had the guts to sit down and jerked himself right then, but he was too afraid. It was crazy, it was messy, it got to Jun’s stomach and Aiba’s hands and on the floor. 

“Wow, Sho-chan doesn’t wake up after all that” Aiba said after a while. Jun just snorted before he wiped himself with a wet tissue and threw it to the trash bin. Aiba chuckled before kissing Jun again. “Okay now let’s clean our hands” Aiba said before standing up and pulling Jun with him before dragging him to the bathroom. 

Sho finally sat down after they left. His erection was hard and proud, and he sighed. He looked at the sofa who just became the victim of Jun and Aiba’s amazing handjob. 

Oh how he wished he could join them. 

3

That night the five of them were dining out to celebrate their anniversary. Sho just returned from paying the bills when Nino told him that Jun and Aiba already left home first since they have a magazine photoshoot tomorrow morning, that they left their presents that Nino bought as an anniversary present.

“They were pretty rushed, I guess they’re that tired,” Nino said lazily while waiting for Ohno to wail a cab for them to ride home. “Help me deliver this please Sho-chan?” Nino said, now looking at Sho, his taxi already arrived. Sho found himself nodding. Nino smiled and thanked him before he went in the taxi and left him. 

He sighed before heading to Aiba’s house first because apparently  _ both of them  _ forgot the present. Sho thanked them though, their houses weren’t that far away from each other, which means it won’t take long,  _ hopefully.  _

Aiba’s house,  _ apparently _ , was empty. Sho already knocked on his door, pressed the bell, but still nothing. The lights were turned off, perhaps Aiba wasn’t home.

He gulped, Aiba wasn’t at his house. His body stiffened, Aiba was not here. Aiba was somewhere, and  _ for god’s sake  _ he must be at that place.

Before he knew it his body was already moving, running towards that place. He was anxious but excited at the same time. Why didn’t he think of this before? It was obvious. He ran faster than he ever did, and arrived in Jun’s house in less than 20 minutes. 

The lights were off, but the window on Jun’s bedroom…  _ the lights were on. _

Sho gulped and knocked on the door. No reaction. Even after he knocked for a few minutes no one came to answer him. With his trembling hand, he tried to turn the knob, which surprisingly unlocked. He came in slowly and quietly, closing the door behind him and took off his shoes before he went upstairs to the second floor. 

He slowly walked towards Jun’s bedroom, careful not to make any noises. He put down the presents that he was supposed to deliver and walked closer to the door, pressing his body against it, and closing in to listen to whatever it is inside. 

And he’s right on time.

Sho could hear the sound of the bed creaking with every thrust, the headboard hitting the wall over and over again, the sound of Jun begging and moaning,  _ everything.  _

_ “Aaah, masaki-so good”  _

_ “You’re so fucking hot like this, so good, so open for me” _ Aiba said in his killer low voice.

Sho cursed, he was aroused just from listening to them both. He imagined them doing so much and actually listening to them having sex was just a bliss for him. He wanted this, he wanted to hear Jun’s begging, Jun’s moaning, how Aiba fucked him hard and came hard in him. Ever since that day he accidentally eavesdropped on them, he can’t get his Jun and Aiba out of his mind and sometimes hoping he could join in too. 

Jun kept moaning everytime Aiba thrusted, it was so loud and so hot. Sho was tempted to unzip his pants and work himself off but then he remembered his task. He looked at the present then back at the door.  _ Fuck. _

_ “Jun you’re so beautiful, look at you” _

_ “Masaki, fuck, harder” _

_ “Ungh, fuck you’re so tight around me” _ _  
_ _ “Aaah, Nghh, Masaki, you’re so big-aaaah”  _

_ “I’m close Masaki”  _ Jun begged.

_ “Then come, loudly, come on us” _

Sho prepared for the worst,  _ or best _ , and closed his eyes, he can almost imagine what Aiba and Jun looked like right now. He rested his body on the wall and looked up to the ceiling, he’s ready.

And so, Jun came in a very  _ very  _ loud moan-half screaming, that triggered Aiba onto his own release and moaning together with Jun. Sho clenched his fist, his erection throbbing against his trousers, he was already sweaty from all the restraining. He wondered what do they look like now, what face are they making right now. He wanted to know, or  _ he wanted to join.  _

His mind was blank when suddenly the door opened and a naked Aiba was leaning against the door. 

“Hello,  _ Sho-chan”  _ Aiba smirked, but Sho just froze. He looked at Aiba and his manhood,  _ fuck he’s perfect.  _ From where he was standing, he could also see the bed where a naked Jun was laying down, panting after the loud and breathless sex. The room smelt like sweat and sex. 

“You were here all along aren’t you?” Aiba said after Sho didn’t say anything. Sho looked at Aiba’s face. His mind exploded,  _ he knew and he still continued. _

Sho was embarrassed, his face red and his erection hard against the fabric, and visible. Aiba looked at Sho’s crotch and suddenly his eyes turned dark and full of lust. He licks his lips and walks closer to Sho.

“Look I’m sorry, I was about to deliver you your present but then you were…. Uhm that, and i thought i shouldn’t interrupt you-”

Suddenly, Aiba kissed him hard, shutting him from speaking anymore. Sho froze at first but then kissed him back and parted his lips so Aiba;s tongue can explore his mouth. Aiba moved his body closer to him and grind his cock against Sho’s crotch. Sho moaned at the sensation, but then groaned when Aiba moved back.

“Say Sho-chan, do you want to join us?” Aiba asked, pulling Sho by the hand to the door again.

Sho didn't have to think twice to answer that. 


End file.
